This is a new core. It was designed to respond to the review committee's comments regarding maintaining focused management of the Center's research mission, questions about the appropriateness of the methodology/Statistics Core assuming centerwide statistical analyses and apparent difficulties locating information. The Scientific Core is composed of Dr. TARTER (pi), Dr. Clark (Co-PI; Director of the Clinical Core), Dr. Levent Kirisci, Ph.D. (Director of the Methodology Statistics Core) Dr. Ada Mezzich, Ph.D. (Co-PI: Director of the Computing and Information Systems Core), and Dr. Robert Ammerman, Ph.D. (Modules Coordinator). These individuals direct the research mission of the Center spanning subject identification to archiving data and publications. The Scientific Core, through bi-weekly meetings will monitor scientific progress toward achieving the centerwise specific aims. The Core members will be responsible for monitoring and overseeing the Center's research mission. Progress in the administrative domain of reach Scientific Core member will be reported in the bi-weekly Core's meetings. Topics include subject recruitment and follow-up (CISC), diagnostic formulation (Clinical Core), construct development, psychometric analyses, and statistical analysis (Methodology/Statistics Core) and emerging research findings from each module. A summary report is prepared for the management Team within the Administrative Core that is also displayed on the shared directory for review by all CEDAR personnel. Though these activities, the Center's investigative mission is expeditiously implemented.